Risorse
Hey Evocatore, benvenuto nelle Risorse. Ci siamo presi del tempo per raggruppare le migliori risorse per aiutare ad espandere la vostra conoscenza su League. Ricordate che non tutti questi siti offrono informazioni gratis, quindi procedete con attenzione. Manca una risorsa affidabile e valida? Facci sapere! Il meglio della Scuola degli Evocatori: Guarda l’archivio completo qui! Stats Personali (Informazioni dell’ (sull’) Evocatore) * 2ez.gg - Questo sito contiene altri siti e li unisce in uno solo accessibile. * LoL Planner- Permette ad un team di prepare strategie(plays) prima di una partita. * Offmeta - Utile per quei giorni in cui vorreste giocare ma siete indecisi su quale Campione pickare. * OP.GG - Un sito usato maggiormente per calcolare il tuo MMR o quello di altri giocatori. Può anche essere usato per dare uno sguardo alle vostre statistiche o quelle di altri players, inoltre si possono spectare i pro players e visionare i vari rankings. * LolProfile - Simile ad OP.GG, offre la cronologia dei vari evocatori, statistiche dei Campioni, partite live ed altro. * Quickfind - Fornisce i dettagli riguardanti ogni partita. Inoltre, mostra le vittorie e le sconfitte nelle placements, il decay di lega nelle ranked e statistiche per ogni campione che avete giocato in code classificate. Nel complesso, è un buon sito per i nuovi player. * WardScore - Mostra quanto bene wardate rispetto a persone che giocano in altri ruoli! * LolByte per Chrome - LolByte è un tool leggere che vi permette di vedere informazioni su di un evocatore istantaneamente su League of Legends! Ora supporta anche le informazioni sulle partite live come LolNexus. * LolSkill - Questo sito pone una maggiore attenzione alle statistiche degli evocatori. Mostra il vostro ranking specifico su determinati campioni ed ha una percentuale di vittorie calcolata per ogni partita. * Lol-mmr.com - Fornisce informazioni sull’MMR dei vostri Campioni e quello sui vostri rank. * Decay of Legends - Mostra quanto tempo rimane prima che i vostri account vengano eliminati (?) * Wasted on LoL - Un sito divertente che mostra quanto tempo avete “sprecato” su LoL. * Mobalytics - Mobalytics è un sito in uscita prossimamente che è al momento in open beta. Punt al sintetizzare le vostre performance in varie aree chiave, come il fighting, warding etc. stabilendo un punteggio per ciascuno. Questo permette di vedere quali aree hanno bisogno di essere migliorate. Fornisce anche consigli per ciascuna categoria così come video utili. * Matchup.gg - Matchup.gg ti permette di cercare un evocatore o un campione e vi dirà quali sono i migliori oggetti da comprare in base ai vari match up e quando comprarli. Vi dirà anche in quale ordine dovreste maxare le varie abilità. * Whatismymmr - Whatismymmr permette agli evocatori di visualizzare l’MMR degli account, fornendo inoltre informazioni sulla distribuzione delle leghe. * Riot Games Privacy - Riot Games Privacy vi permette di vedere quanti soldi avete speso su League of Legends ed altre informazioni come ad esempio partite giocate in certe modalità, etc. * Mastery Points - Mastery Points mostra i top players con i punti maestria più alti sui campioni e permette di vedere i dati sui vostri punti maestria. * Poroscience - Poroscience è un sito che mostra gli achievement completati e da completare. E’ un sito interessante per lo più per divertimento. * Porofessor.gg - Dati sulle partite live e informazioni sugli evocatori. Simile a LolNexus e multyquery.op..gg ma con più info. * Ultimate Bravery - Questo sito permette di generare campioni random, buildare rune e summoner spell. Statistiche dei campioni, ban e counter. * LoLMasters - LoL Master da’ statistiche riguardanti i campioni e il nuovo meta per le varie lane. * ChampionSelect - Tutte le informazioni sui campioni che potreste volere con counterpick, counter generali, sinergie in lane ed altro! * Champion.gg - Champion.gg analizza milioni partite di League of Legends dal Platino in su durante ogni patch per fornire le build dei campioni, rune, maestrie, statistiche, matchup e counter. * LoL Counter - Un sito che fornisce i counter di tutti i campioni. * League of Graphs - Un sito contenente statistiche per i campioni. Contiene anche replay e rankings. * LoLClass - Buon sito dall’ottimo design con delle ottime guide fornite dai giocatori delle LCS. * LoL Alytics - Procura dati su campioni provenienti da più di 20 milioni di partite dal Platino in su analizzate, inoltre offre la tier list corrente dei vari campioni. * U.GG - Attualmente in beta, presenta info come tier list, tier list pr duo, tier list individuali per campione e probuild. * OP.GG - Oltre alle informazioni sui profili, fornisce statistiche per i campioni BUILD * Championify - Championify è un piccolo programma che scarica tutti i recenti item sts da siti popolari come CHampion.gg e li importa direttamente su League of Legends in modo da usarli in game! * LeagueSets - LeagueSets è un’ estensione per Google Chrome che scarica build da alcuni siti di guide o statistiche come item set da usare in game. * LoL Sumo - LoL Sumo è un’app per smartphone per League of Legends che fornisce build ed altro. NEWS/LCS/ SCENA PRO * Riot E-Sports - Sito ufficiale degli E-Sports della Riot che contiene tutte le partite degli LCS e tante altre statistiche riguardanti la scena Pro. * Surrender at 20 - Il miglior sito sulle news riguardanti LoL. Prossime patch, skin, campion etc. Un buon modo per rimanere aggiornati su cosa c’è di nuovo. GUIDE E INFORMAZIONI SU LEAGUE * Mobafire - Sito che fornisce guide create dalla community per i campioni. * LoL Training House - LoL Training House è una comunità di 2059 giocatori di League of Legends in cerca di mentor,ragazzi volenterosi di imparare, training partners o partner per duo. * SoloMid - Il miglior sito sulle guide. Sono le più dettagliate e loro sono semplicemente migliori nel fare ciò che fanno. * Leaguepedia - Una wikipedia dedicata a LoL. Questa wiki è più concentrata sulla scena Pro. * League Wikia - Un altro sito di wiki che è un’opzione leggermente migliore di Wikipedia. Se voleste scoprire qualcosa su LoL, raccomandiamo di cercarla su questo sito. * Summoner School - Un subreddit per tutti i nuovi evocatori. * SkinsSpotlights YouTube - Questo canale YouTube offre gli ultimi spotlights sulle skin. * Lol-wallpapers - lol-wallpapers offre accesso a tutte le splash art nella miglior qualità e tanti altri artwork. Categoria:Lol